


Gotham

by riahchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the ulquihime100 list on livejournal. Prompt # 5: Murciélago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham

Title: Gotham  
Word count: 100  
Prompt: Murciélago  
Rating: G

After Orihime began to recover from her time in Hueco Mundo, her nightmares began to fade and she finally began to dream normally again...  
.......................

In her dream, she swung through the sky, soaring between buildings. She was dressed in red and green and yellow and she could almost catch up!

“Come along, old chum!” Bat-Ulquiorra called, ahead of her by almost a block.

She chased and chased and flew and flew and tried so hard to catch up! She would have too if Mecha-Grimjow hadn’t intruded. And the fight continued into the night.

.......................

Well, it was normal for her anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

AN- Ummm... my only excuse is that every time I think of Murciélago, I think of Batman. I blame the rest on Orihime’s imagination...


End file.
